


Maybe it Was the Way

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hallucinations, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: Jeremy gets corrupted somehow and now he's isolated in a room while people watch him remminice and low key freak out
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 18





	Maybe it Was the Way

Jeremy was just laying in bed in the dark in total silence. Well.. except for the muffled words of 'I just wanna be the one you love' ringing over and over again in his mind. It was slow and disoriented; kinda unsettling to listen to. 

Nothing else was playing.. Where was the music coming from?   
It.. kinda reminded him of Squip in a way. Sounded like his voice, sorta.

Jeremy closed his eyes hesitantly, just letting his thoughts crossover to Squip. It wasn't the first time he thought about him. 

Maybe it was the way Squip always appeared, without a single hair out of place. Always in that white sweatshirt with matching pants and those stupid but nice looking designer sneakers. 

He always liked Squip's fashion sense. He sorta idolized him, wanting to be like like, and Squip didn't really seem to mind. 

Jeremy thought about Squip in all kinds of ways. 

Maybe it was the way Squip always looked so sexy 24/7. Jeremy could just imagine how Squip would look either pinned to his bed or the wall, desperately getting that lustful feeling for Jeremy and only him.   
Or maybe it was the daydreams/fantasies of Squip on his knees in front of Jeremy. 

(there's not enough bottom squip content, let me live a little) 

It was pretty normal for Jeremy to think about him like that. He basically had Squip's consent to think about him anyway he wanted. 

Jeremy thought about the way how smooth Squip's voice was no matter who it portrayed. He always knew what to say even if it came off as jerkish.  
He didn't seem to mind, honestly. Jeremy knew Squip didn't mean half the stuff he said. 

Maybe it was the way he just wanted to hold Jeremy in his arms regardless if he could feel/touch him or not. It was still comforting in ways he can't imagine. 

The music/lyric began to become more noticeable even though it was still muffled and disoriented. Just.. a bit louder.   
He covered his ears with his pillow, feeling tears stream down his face that he didn't even know was there. 

He just wanted one thing to tell him it was okay. 

Just one thing to reassure him constantly no matter what the situation was. 

He just needed Squip. 

That's when his head began to pound. 

Just thinking the name made his head ache severe. Guess it hurt to remember.   
Well.. everything hurt for that matter. 

He closed his eyes tightly then jolted up when he heard something whisper to him. It wasn't even actual words, just.. murmurs. 

The whispers got louder, ringing in his ears as he looked around the dark room. Sure it was pitch black but he could just.. feel a certain presence in the room with him. 

He scooted to the headboard and curled up in the corner just wanting it to stop already. He was tired and cold and just wanted Squip. 

Everytime he even thought about him, his mind just.. screamed at him.   
The incoherent whispers got louder with time then he just let out a blood curling scream, clutching the sides of his hair, just wanting to see daylight again. 

Squip hated watching Jeremy like this.   
It's his fault he fucked him up big time. 

He knew Jeremy wanted him. But he couldn't get him. 

Squip was still pretty new to feelings but he knew what Jeremy was thinking about. He always knew what was on his mind. 

He wanted Jeremy. 

He NEEDED Jeremy. 

The scream is what pained him the most but.. this is what you get. 

Corruption has its perks and its lows. 

Hated by all, loved by most. 

Squip didn't know why but he genuinely cared for Jeremy sometimes. 

Maybe it was the way he always held a smile no matter the situation. Maybe it was the way he could just play with his hair and cheer him up whenever he feels down.. 

Maybe it was the way Jeremy's face lit up whenever Squip came along even if it were for a second. 

Maybe it was the way Squip felt when he realized what this feeling was. 

Maybe it was the way love felt to him.. 

But now he can't have that since..   
maybe it was the way people can't have happy endings..


End file.
